


Can't You See

by Sevensmommy



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is a Lucky/Sage (UC) 30 word drabbles series





	1. Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



Drabble 1

The first time Lucky came across Sage she was sitting on the docks crying and when he tried to find out if she was alright all he got was a no leave her alone and she hated this town. He never in his wildest dreams think that day he would fall for a girl who was like her but he did.


	2. Evidence

Lucky was the type of guy that looked at the evidence to things he was after all a detective. So he wanted to find what made him love and want Sage Alcazar so much but he knows he isn’t going to find one thing cause in real life the heart wants what it wants and that is just that.


End file.
